


Better to bleed

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Prussia asks her to go hunting with him, and for a sole, singular moment, she’s almost tempted to say yes.





	Better to bleed

His fingers lace over the steel of the blade, red bleeding over shiny metal as he pulls away.

        Prussia is smiling, at her and the sword, not even bothering with the cuts on his fingers from admiring the freshly minted blade, just grinning at her with a somehow crazier than usual gleam in his eyes.

“Hey Hungary,” He’s saying, elbowing her in such an annoying way she’s tempted to hit him. Then again, she’s always tempted to hit him. Everything he does annoys her, from the way he never shuts up about how great he is or calls how he always calls her crazy or insults Austria-

        Her mental list of complaints about Prussia is interrupted by Prussia picking up the gleaming silver sword and turning to face her, waving a hand in front of her eyes to break her trance.

“Hey Hungary,” He repeats, and still grinning annoyingly at her when she almost hits him with her frying pan him as he slices up his blade to touch just and inch away from her nose. She steps out of the blade’s path to punch him instead, figuring she doesn’t want to damage her beloved frying pan any further (or his brain, God knows that’s in a sorry state as it stands)

        “That hurt, you bitch.” He says with humour, and falls down in mock pain before pulling on her arm (to pull her down or him up, she isn’t sure) to stand up and punch her in the shoulder back, rub his collar with something near satisfaction.

“Anyways-“ He pauses, staring at her for a brief second before grinning again. “Do you want to go hunting? Or, I don’t know-” He pauses a bit at her glare, but the overconfident smile’s back in a half second. “-We could fight too, or maybe-“

        “With what?” She cuts him off, glaring at him. She wonders if he even thinks these things over, if his thought process is really just like _oh, I’ll just go over to Austria’s and ask his wife out for a hunting trip and offer her nothing but a stick, then declare war on both of them, and then go home and eat wurst for dinner while listening to the screams of my enemies as background music, despite the fact that Hungary’s said no every other time I ask her to even walk with me, and that I’m just too much of an asshole to realize she doesn’t care._

But this time he doesn’t falter at her words, not even for a second. Just grins at her as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, until his gaze drops to the sword, encrusted with jewels and now- she’s only noticing- carved with words. _Her_ words.

_Mérgezte a szívem._

        “With this, of course.”

She almost drops her frying pan and for a second just states at him, wide eyed and fingers twitching on the handle of her pan, even though he just keeps grinning at her, not even bothering with being nervous as he holds the weapon out to her, hilt first.

        She briefly wonders if he’s insane, before remembering that he is. _Crazy bastard,_ she thinks, tightening her grip on her pan and widening her smile.

For the first time in years, she’s tempted to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Mérgezte a szívem- My heart was poisoned. Apparently this is romantic to Hungarians.   
> Hope you enjoyed! (no offense meant to Hungarians lol)


End file.
